The invention relates to a tampon pack, in particular for female hygiene, having a constriction located in the rear zone of the tampon.
Recently, tampons have been marketed to an increasing extent, which have a coating or a covering at the insertion end. The coating can, for example, contain medicaments, diagnostic aids and/or lubricants for facilitating the insertion of the tampon. A problem in coated tampons of this type is the fact that the coating is frequently destroyed when it comes into contact with the packaging. Damage of this type can, for example, be caused by a purely mechanical contact with the packaging. Frequently, however, coatings of this type also have a relatively low softening point since they are intended preferably to melt or at least to soften at the body temperature so that, at unfavorable storage temperatures, parts of the coating can be transferred to the warmed packaging which is in contact with the coating.
It is the object of the invention to provide a tampon pack in which the insertion end of the tampon does not come into substantial contact with the pack.